Meet Me at the Gates
by DontWaitUpForMe
Summary: Unwittingly, Sakura captures the attention of friends and enemies alike. Yet for years she went unnoticed and forgotten -a blessing and a curse. They don't know what she's capable of, what she's been through. She struggles to get back the feelings she was trained not to have but will the love of those around her be enough? Multisaku. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Into the Nothing

Meet Me at the Gates

Prologue. Into the Nothing.

Word count: 1k

Warnings: (!) Sometimes love can border on the brink of obsession. We're going to start from the very beginning. Injuries are painful, _love is painful. _Sometimes _you_ have to be broken in order to know how to fix others.

**Meet Me at the Gates. **

"**Into the Nothing."**

**~ \ ~ Prologue Start. ~ / ~**

There is truth in wisdom we deem justifiable. There is justice in truth we deem unattainable.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Most think that the Gods are the ones who control the universe. Although this statement is true, many do not know how much so. Some might say they see their life flashes before their eyes before death. But this is not true at all. The second before one's heart stops beating, what they _really _see is judgment. _Their _judgment. _

_If they have lived a passionate life, a _full _life, then it is possible they may move on to the eternal world of peace and realization. If their life was unfulfilling, then the Gods may send them through the cycle once more, so they may have their hand at a second chance in rebirth. However, if their life was full of sin, then those same Gods that grant will take away. _

_Sometimes, the Gods will directly influence a life and alter fate with their bare hands. These occasions are few and far between, but when they do occur, they are _incredible_. Whether it is with love, or friendship, or on circumstance, even power, these events would change _everything. _A sick man would become healthy. A forlorn child would become cheerful. A weak woman would become strong._

_This is a tale about death and life. About cruelty and kindness. About hatred and love. _

_This legend is not a fairytale, nor is it a bedtime story. It is about a girl whose life was taken by the Gods and amended so she may carry out their plans. _

_She is a pawn, but even pawns can become the most powerful piece in a game. _

**.**

**.**

There was rain, as there always seemed to be, on that cold, wet night. The stars were hidden under a blanket of ominous drifting thunderclouds, rumbling in swirling black mists of howling passion. The crystal droplets that pattered the ground created an incriminating symphony, blocking all other noise save that constant beating. It was rather perfect, considering the precedence of the events that would soon take place. In the matter of several life-altering hours, one civilian family and one poor, innocent little girl's life would cease to exist. There would only be blood, and an unadulterated thirst that would _finally_ be quenched.

The roaring tempest rained in full fury above the pair of travelers, soaking the fabric on their cart and drenching their belongings. With a loud crack of the reins, the male driving the coach urged their single horse to move faster. His wife was hunched over beside him, breaths leaving her parted lips in shallow pants. A trembling hand clutched at her enlarged stomach, eyes silently demanding for her husband to hurry. There wasn't much time left.

The man pleaded to the heavens, asking for their help, promising them anything if he could get his pregnant spouse to a safe location to give birth. The carriage flew across the muddy terrain, wheels rolling over each ditch and rock in the road with a jolting bump. Trees flew past in cloudy streaks of green and brown, blending into one hazy canvas of dripping paint. A shock of lightening lit up the sky, illuminating a structure just off the path a short distance away. With widened eyes, the man headed straight towards it. Over the rumbling, he shouted, "Don't worry, honey! We're almost there!"

The woman nodded, dripping red hair sticking to her face. Precipitation trickled down her reddened cheeks, mixing with the perspiration formulated from her harsh intakes. A contraction hit her with such force, she keeled over with a sharp cry, eyes scrunched in pain. She was vaguely aware of her husband taking her hand in his, although it calmed her deeply. The feel of his rough palm against hers was familiar and to know she was nowhere near alone was comforting.

The building was coming up quickly and as the wagon stopped just before the door, lights on the inside flickered to life. The man picked up his ailing wife, holding her close to his chest like he had done several months before at their wedding. He swiped a hand across her forehead, sending her a gentle smile. The door opened and a man in black robes came rushing out to greet them. It was then he realized the establishment was a church of some sort. Knowing the Followers of God would help his wife, he gave an audible sigh that was lost in the thundering.

"Oh my! Quickly, bring her inside!" He noticed the man was only several years older than he as they made their way into the warmth. Several more priests came to see what all the commotion was about, immediately hastening to aid the travelers.

"The baby's coming…" The woman managed to squeak out as she was laid atop a vacant bed in the back of the pier. She tightly gripped her husband's hand, breathing in a set rhythm like she had been told in the town they had traveled from, just in case something like their current predicament came about.

"I'm going to need you to start pushing, okay? One…Two…Three…" As the room grew loud with her screaming, the storm continued to rage. Her husband grew sick with worry as the color on her face drained, leaving her a wan, unhealthy pallor. With one last push, the priest gave a happy holler, taking their newborn child into his arms. Another sought to clip the baby's umbilical cord, as he patted the little girl's behind to elicit a cry. His eyes narrowed when the child stayed silent.

The man watched in horror as his wife slowly left him, unaware of the other unfortunate happening occurring a short distance away. "Honey, I need you to stay with me…" he whispered, tightening his hold on her hand, as if the action might keep her there with him.

"Sakura…" she rasped, eyes blinking in delirium. Her lips were cracked and her crimson hair was ratted, but he still found her undeniably beautiful.

"Sakura?" he questioned, begging for answers.

"Our…child…" He nodded immediately, pressing a wet kiss to her steaming forehead. "I…love you…" Oh God, she was fading. She was leaving him. He cried out, frantically caressing her cheeks, placid tears carving canyons into his dirt-caked face. Pulling her head into his lap, he whispered sweet nothings of reassurance into her ears, as her lips parted with one last breath. A sob wracked his body and he shivered, tapping his head to hers.

Several minutes later, the silence in the room seemed to wake him from his misery, although the heart-clenching ache continued to pierce him. Turning his gaze toward the melancholy priests, with one glance, he knew. _He knew. _

Shaking his head, he gasped, "No…no! They both can't be dead! No!"

An elderly cleric came to his side, placing a wrinkled hand to his shoulder, "There was nothing we co-"

"You're lying! They can't have both left me! You're…lying…" He wept, throwing his hands over his eyes, leaking more water than even the heavens outside the stain-glassed windows. Throwing his arms up, he looked above him, sight hindered by tears, "Why? Why have you taken everything from me?" He shouted, blaming the Gods for his heartbreak. "What do you want from me? My life? Take it! Take my life! I don't want it! Give it to my child! Let her live! _Let my child live!"_

A clamor shook the building, rocking the candles alight with dancing flames. A bell chimed in the distance; once, twice, thrice. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head, lips curving upwards as his body slumped across his deceased wife. They had died together.

The priests looked on in sorrow, save for the youngest. A screeching cry sounded, echoing through the monastery. The minister holding the newborn looked on as she blinked her eyes open for the first time, revealing crystal clear emerald orbs. He gave her a sinister smile, "They said you'd come." He shared a look with his fellow worshipers, "We've been waiting."

**.**

**.**

**~ \ ~ Prologue Start. ~ / ~**

**A/N: I know its short, but it's a prologue. And yes, I'm currently writing "Pretty Little Devil", but I've had this idea circulating in my mind for awhile and needed to get it out. I've wanted to write a story where it starts at the beginning of the Naruto series, and finally decided to do it. I know many others have done the whole Sakura-has-a-God-inside-of-her deal, but this isn't going to be like that. I don't plan on making Sakura a GodMod, nor do I plan to make her weak. She is going to develop differently in this story than in Canon, so her jutsus, powers, strengths, weakness, _everything _may be changed. I don't know yet. That's _if _I should continue this story…Review and tell me if I should or not please! **

**Love. Love. Love.**

**Kiss. Kiss.**

**~Alice **


	2. Lost in Repetition

Meet Me at the Gates

Chapter One. Lost in Repetition.

Word count: 5.5k

Warnings: (!) *blushes* This is actually the first romance I've ever really written…I've never loved anybody, nor have I really _liked_ anybody either, so…*bows deeply* My deepest apologies if I have failed epically.

**Meet Me at the Gates**

"**Lost in Repetition."**

**~ \ ~ Chapter One Start. ~ / ~**

Beyond the dense forest surrounding the village on all sides, perched low on the horizon, the sun burned a tranquil golden color, spreading with vibrant tendrils painting the heavens various hues of red, pink, and orange. Like rebellious teenagers, the rays shot from the mother orb, seeking freedom and fading into the effervescent azure sky. Sandal-clad feet sped down a deserted path, their speed pulling up fallen leaves, branches seeming to outstretch towards the traveler's receding image. The wind breathed through the trees, tugging at loose foliage and joining the voyager's glossy hair in a rhythmic dance, fluttering through the air like silk. Nature was in a trance-like lull; a stillness that could only be rivaled by the calm before a storm.

A quiet sigh escaped the lips of the petite female, exhalation ruffling the loose white mask covering her face like a curtain. Nature's breath caressed her cheeks gently, as if afraid of breaking the fragile beauty, falling for the deception of her persona. "The breeze feels nice…" she whispered, continuing to sprint as if the action was as natural as blinking. For her, it was an everyday affair, waking before dawn to run alongside the parting night sky.

Today, rather than taking the outer expanse of Konoha counter clockwise –like she had done many a time before- she had decided to take the route clockwise, wandering into territory she had never ventured prior to that morning. It was rather exciting for the small girl, seeing the differences in scenery –slight as they may be- and listening to the diverse sounds.

Reveling in the beauty of a new day, a new _start, _Sakura let out a joyous giggle, bending her knees mid-step, and pushing off the dew-ridden ground. With a hushed _tap, _her feet connected with the nearest limb, staying in place for less than a moment before she shoved off. Lost in the serenity of the sunrise, she moved on pure instinct as a sharp kunai nearly impaled her clothed neck as she sped along. Her body twisted in the air, head flying rearward as she tucked her body into a backwards somersault, landing crouched, senses on high-alert. _What was that? An intruder in Konoha? Who would think to throw a weapon at a comrade other than an enemy?_

"What do you think you're doing here?" An irritated voice growled, dull yet strong in tone, thoroughly male, if not utterly deep. It belonged to someone who had yet to go through puberty, most definitely a boy close to her age.

Sakura looked up, emerald eyes widening slightly as she looked at the male before her. She had never seen him at the Academy, her logical mind concluding that he was a year, perhaps two, older than her. "_Excuse me_?" she asked, still a bit high on the freedom of dawn. If she had been in her right mind, she would have thought twice before making a thoughtless retort to a perfect stranger, who could very well have had the power to kill her in an instant. Although, considering the fact he had put her life in danger –albeit fractionally- she had a right to be angry. He had attacked without due reason, which was reckless and daring. She had not confronted him, nor tried to do anything other than enjoy her routine wakeup. If she remembered correctly –which she knew she did- one of the rules of being a ninja was to be aware of a situation before recklessly barging in; the possibility of failure was less this way.

Narrowing his peculiar eyes, which she noticed were identical to the lavender orbs of the shy Hyuuga in her class, he crossed his arms, long chocolate hair swaying with the exploit. "You're on Hyuuga property, little girl?"

Blinking, Sakura rose from her hunkered position and pulled at the hem of her shirt. Rubbing her toe in the dirt, tracing small circles, a nervous habit she thought she had grown out of, she was glad he couldn't see the blush of embarrassment heating up her cheeks. "Oh…I did not realize this area belonged to any clan." She gave a slight bow, "Please forgive my intrusion. It was purely an accident on my part."

Neji looked at the strange girl oddly, his heart beating a bit faster for a reason unknown to the young teen. He had been practicing alone before his team had planned to meet at their usual training grounds when his Byakugan caught sight of a figure rushing through his clan's woodland. Their chakra was a bit strange, but he had given no thought to see what exactly made him think that way. In an instant, he had already stopped the trespasser from going any further, surprise lighting up his features for a brief second before he schooled himself at the sight of the small female. Gender meant nothing in the ninja world, even though he thoroughly believed men still held dominance in strength, speed, and stamina, but this was perhaps his uncle's opinion rather than his own.

She had seemed surprised and, he noticed, fairly mortified at hearing she had made the mistake of going onto private land –especially that of the renowned Hyuuga clan. He, however, was quite taken by her polite manners, rivaling that of a high-society woman, even if he could not recall a lady with pink hair being related to any of the major clans within Konoha –in any way.

Grunting, he shifted on his feet, swallowing down his irregular heart palpitations. "Leave," he coldly ordered, though her shy demeanor and mannerisms were something he found utterly endearing.

With a quick nod, Sakura pivoted on her heel and dashed away, gone in a flash of her pink hair and white clothing. She absently wondered just _who _that boy was, although her main thought process was centered on the fact that she had better get home and gather her ninja tools quickly if she didn't want to be late for her team assignments. Her feet treaded faster, a smile splitting her face as adrenaline coursed through her veins. It wasn't a _terrible _start to her career as a recognized ninja of Konoha.

Neji shook his head, questioning if the elfin-like pinkette could have been an image his mind had conjured up in the midst of his heated self mock-battle. He was enthralled to find out just what he had been thinking that had calmed his heart immediately. _I don't doubt I'll see her again…_

**.**

**.**

Sakura idly sauntered down the street, watching as venders began the task of unfolding and setting up their unique stands for another day of business. The elderly couple she was friendly with waved her over, motioning with wrinkled hands from their cozy Dorayaki (1) shop. With a hidden smile, she made towards it, digging for some money in the pocket of her black cargo pants. As she entered the humble restaurant, the old woman's kind voice yelled enthusiastically –as enthusiastic as her voice box would allow, "Congratulations, girlie!" She grasped Sakura's white-gloved hand, holding it tenderly in between hers.

A gentle smile crossed her lips, as her husband brought forward a small package. Sakura could smell the sweat azuki bean paste filtering through the creases in the box, eyes lighting up at the prospect of the hot anko-filled pancake sandwich. Her fingers grasped around the 100 yen coin, ready to pay for the delicious treat. Shaking his grey-haired head, the owner placed the pox within her hands, his wife having moved to stand beside him. "It's a gift for graduating the Academy, Sakura. Now that you're a full-fledged ninja, you're going to need all the energy you can get," he warmly urged, before ushering her to the door. "Now, hurry up, or you'll be late!"

Tilting her head, she bowed graciously and happily lilted, "Thank you very much!" The door chimed as she exited, gleefully making her way towards the Academy, the Hokage Mountain looming monstrously in the background. Every so often she would flutter her hand towards the shopkeepers that greeted her, all somehow familiar with the sweet ninja.

Entering through the Academy's front doors, she walked down the long hallway, indolently counting the number of doors she passed, until she reached the sixth one. Sliding open the door, she silently slipped into the busy classroom, sliding into her normal seat in the far corner of the room, two chairs from the Hyuuga heiress. Those intriguing lilac eyes darted to her form, fingers poking together in nervousness, as Hinata whispered, "L-lovely day, i-isn't it, S-Sakura-san?"

Nodding mutely, Sakura replied, "It truly is, Hyuuga-san."

A commotion several rows in front of the two kunoichi captured their attention. There, surrounded by a band of irate girls, were Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, lips pressed firmly together, neither moving in shock. Sakura could just make out the shallow apology from the boy in front of them, as he left his seat. It was obvious –to her at least- that the action was purely accidental. Naruto had clearly been knocked into, resulting into his face barreling in Sasuke's. Although, what truly perked her interest was the reason for his stooped position atop the table, face twisted in scrutiny.

A sharp gasp came from Hinata; she narrowed her eyes in thought. _She isn't amidst the crowd of girls fawning over Uchiha-san, so I don't believe she's one of his loyal followers. Although, Hyuuga-san isn't really the type of person to overly exert her feelings like the assertive fangirls. Perhaps she, too, feels something for the boy? Or could she have an unrequited love for the other, noisier male: Uzumaki-san? Conceivably, this is more plausible, bringing the fact that her shy personality might be attracted to Uzumaki-san's boisterous character…_

Her musings were cut off as Naruto's body connected with the wall behind her, body having been flung between the two females by the infuriated Uchiha-worshippers. Hinata stared in horror at his limp body, his eyes rolling at the forced his head had collided with the partition. Sakura waited for Hinata to help the boy, allowing her to have a chance to perhaps earn some of Uzumaki-san's attention. After several long moments, the girl had yet to move, seeming to have frozen completely, unable to move.

Noticing Uzumaki-san's inert state, she shot from her seat, taking several steps over to his build. She offered out a hand, fingers gracefully spread, just waiting to be clutched. Blinking his cerulean eyes at the female in shock, he hesitantly grabbed her presented limb, letting out a surprised "Whoa!" when she easily lugged him onto his feet. He grinned sheepishly at her, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he started, "Thanks! I'm-" The sound of Iruka-sensei arriving cut him off. As Naruto was about to begin introducing himself once more to the beautiful girl, although he could only see her brilliant green eyes, she headed towards her seat again. Naruto could have sworn she had given him a smile beneath her curtain-like mask, but there was no way he could have been sure. Following her actions, he went to an open seat by Inuzuka, contemplating why he had never once noticed his pink-haired classmate. How could he ever expect to gain recognition from others if he couldn't even recognize a student he had spent _years _with in the Academy?

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you've faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. For now, you are only genin, first-level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja."

Sakura tilted her head slightly. _A team? I wonder if _**that** _will work on people over prolonged periods of time…I guess this is the only way to find out._

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads…" Iruka-sensei began to list off the people assigned to each team. She gave half her attention to listening closely for hers to be called, while the other half was devoted to determining where she would be placed. _If the ratio of males to females is anything to go by, it would seem that there will be one girl with two boys. Taking into account the skill levels was probably a very strategic move if they want team dynamics to be balanced. This is probably due to the fact they wish for appropriate preparations in making strong ANBU or jonin squads. In the teacher's eyes, I am completely average, the perfect middle of strength, skill, and strategy. I would not be surprised if I were placed with the least-skilled boy, as well as one of the higher-level ones. Therefore, my first teammate should be… _"Squad seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto was about to protest on the _Teme _being a part of his team, when his mindset abruptly changed. _Who's Haruno Sakura? _It would seem as if the entire class was wondering the same thing. There were irritated murmurs from the fan-girls, along the lines of: "Never heard of her…"; "She's probably not important…" or the most often voiced, "Why does a Nobody get to be with my Sasuke-kun?"

The boy in question narrowed his eyes, somewhat unsettled by his lack of knowledge or memory of a girl by that name. Sasuke could not recall it being called during the exams the day prior. It was suspicious, though he hoped above all that she was anything but a fan-girl. That knowledge combined with the fact he was stuck with the _Dobe_ would have infuriated him to no end. An Uchiha deserved nothing less than the best in all areas, _especially _their teammates.

As more of the names were listed off, Sakura mentally patted herself on the back for understanding the situation before it came to pass. She had already guessed Uzumaki-san would be on her team, him having the lowest grades in all sections. However, she underestimated how well she had tried to position herself in anonymity. Having been placed with the most skilled boy, Uchiha-san, as well as the least was utterly surprising.

When her mind trailed off the topic, she noticed that Iruka-sensei had put away the piece of paper he had first come into the classroom with. His voice rang through the classroom, resounding with enthusiasm and a hint of sadness –most likely bred from the reality that the children he had practically raised were growing up and leaving the nest into the dark and dangerous world he had left long before, "Your jonin-sensei will be here to pick you up shortly." Taking one last look at his most promising group of graduates, he felt the inkling of a storm brewing. There was no telling what this generation would accomplish for the good of the village, or –he glanced at the brooding Uchiha- the worst.

Sakura blinked as each of the jonin shinobi came and gathered their genin teams, idly questioning who would be assigned her team. Anticipation blazed a fierce green in her eyes, a chipper smile crossing her face. Yet, the smile slowly became less prominent as the fire simmered with each passing minute, until she, Uzumaki-san, and Uchiha-san were the only ones lingering. _I wonder when our sensei will show…Could something have possibly happened? Had there been a complication? I hope everything is alright…_

Soon deciding that doing absolutely nothing was preposterous, she pulled out the kunai from within her pouch as well as a sharpening tool, deciding to file her weapons to a deadly serration to pass the time. The sound of soft grinding could be heard in the corner of the classroom.

Naruto tightened his fists, knuckles fading into a dastardly white, nails no doubt carving white crescents into his palms. With a roar of frustration, he jumped from his seat, shouting, "How long do we have to wait? This is taking forever!"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance at the blonde's pointless screaming. Although, he too was becoming aggravated with the absence of their sensei. If this was what was in store for him in the future, he just _knew _he would end up insane –or close to it.

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha, narrowing his eyes. _What's his problem?_ Scrunching his face, he wondered why Iruka-sensei just _had _to put Sasuke anywhere _near _his grand self. Looking over his nonchalant position leaning against the wall, Naruto once again wondered how _he _could have been the strongest person in the class. _I don't see how everyone likes this bastard! He looks like he's got a ten-foot pole rammed where it hurts! I can't believe I've got to spend the next couple years with this, _"Teme…"

Unknowing to Naruto, Sasuke was also sizing him up. _How did he even pass the exams? Konoha standards are too lax. If they're saying that _this dumbass _is my equal, they're seriously misled. I'm a dozen times stronger; I have to be in order to do _that. _I won't let this, _"Dobe," _get in the way of achieving my goal._

Naruto, having heard Sasuke's comment, stormed over to his laidback _teammate. _Just the word made him feel like heaving the bowl of ramen he had for breakfast that morning. "Got a problem, _Teme_?" he raged, leaning close to his face. Thoughts of the event that occurred before class started fleeted through his mind and he immediately shifted back.

Sasuke looked up, sending his signature glare towards the idiot. "Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled in response to the exasperating sound. It could have meant _anything_!

"Don't get in my way, Dobe. I won't let you or the girl hold me back." Rapidly, they both remembered the fact their other teammate had yet to approach either of them. Swiveling their heads, they finally recognized a noise that resembled grating, looking for the source. There, in the corner, was a pink-haired girl, no older than them, holding a kunai in each hand. She pushed them together, eyes holding satisfaction when the slightest touch caused an orange flicker to spark at the friction. Yet, in her hands, the action only seemed innocent, as if sharpening kunai to a lethal edge was guiltless.

It was bizarre, her demeanor, almost as if something made him think that she was someone he had no reason to give a second thought about, or even hold a single memory of. Her persona was mysterious, even more so with her white mask and completely wrapped body. The only exposed skin was the tiny strip the mask did not cover around her striking orbs. Light pink bangs swept across her forehead and white bandages twisted around her forearms from underneath the white t-shirt she wore to the white gloves adorning her hands.

Her appearance and manner communicated only the notion of wishing to stay hidden, yet they could not take their eyes off of her. _Haruno Sakura…_

Naruto, having a sudden urge to impress the kunoichi with his awe-inspiring mischief-making ways, grabbed an eraser from the sill underneath the chalkboard. Clearing his throat loudly to gain her attention, he stood atop a chair near the door, placing the eraser inside the sliding door. The trap was perfect for their sensei, ingenious in his opinion, who deserved to be punished for making the great Uzumaki Naruto wait! Surely she would be astonished at his cunning.

Sakura noticed the childish prank Uzumaki-san had set up, inwardly wishing she could read people's thoughts. Retracting that desire, she figured that the ability would take away most of the fun that analyzing and figuring out the answer on her own provided. He was most definitely looking for acknowledgment since the exploit was completely attention-seeking. If she was correct, however, then what was his purpose? Why would he long for recognition?

Her musings were severed when the door slid open, the hollow sound of the eraser hitting another object –or in this case, _person_- filtered past her ears. Eyes widening, she shot out of her seat, rushing down the steps. Before she reached the bottom, her sensei said, "How can I put this?" He grasped his chin in the signature 'thinking' pose. "As for my first impression of you…?" Sakura held her breath. "Well, I hate you." Sakura felt as if a brick had hit her in the gut. _Hate..? Why…? _

Kakashi observed a stupid-looking blonde grinning triumphantly at an Uchiha –he could tell at first glance- who appeared to doubt his qualifications to be his teacher, if the small crease between his hollow black eyes was anything to go by. A flash of pink in the corner of his vision caught his attention.

Quickly moving to stand in front of him, Sakura bowed deeply, hands folded in the proper form in front of her. "I am so sorry!"

Kakashi blinked at the girl as she straightened up, seeming to genuinely feel apologetic about her teammate's bad deed. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she already wholly understood the concept of solidarity amongst squads, even though it was almost certain she had never gotten to know either of the boy's on her sides. He found he already liked her, half because of this reason and half because she partook in the sanctuary of a mask.

Calmly, he said, "Meet me on the roof." With that, he disappeared with a small _poof! _and a large cloud of white smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a single glance before they sprinted out the door, both determined to get to the roof first, craving victory as much as a parched man to water.

Sakura sighed quietly, walking towards the window. She hopped onto the ledge and took a soothing breath, focusing on that familiar ocean within herself. Pooling it in the soles of her feet was natural and familiar, reminding her of all the times she had practiced walking up the trees outside of her apartment building and all of the bruises she had got when she failed. Now, there was only a tranquil sense of pride that she had learned the skill and how hard she had worked to do so. _Slow and steady wins the race. _Gradually scaling the side of the building, she ambled upwards, placing a foot on the fence surrounding the rooftop and leaping over.

Kakashi curiously looked towards the girl out of the corner of his eye who had just landed with a soft tap beside his leisure pose against the railing. _Interesting…a genin with perfect chakra control…_

Sasuke was the first to appear from the door with a huffing Naruto on his trail. Placing his hands in his pockets, he narrowed his eyes. That suspicious feeling had just multiplied. Though he loathed admitting it, even he, _Uchiha Sasuke_, couldn't have gotten there as fast as she had. _She's strong…secretive. A good or a bad thing? _

The three genin took seats on the three steps several feet in front of Kakashi. "Let's see. First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves…what should we say?" asked the blonde prankster.

Kakashi spread his arms, shrugging his shoulders. Truthfully, he couldn't have cared less about what they said about themselves. Most of the time, an evaluation of oneself was anything but truthful. "Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that!"

"Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself." Shockingly, the request was rather well-mannered, considering it came from the lips of the overenthusiastic boy.

Pointing a half-gloved finger to himself, "Me? My name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream…" Looking up, as if in thought, he continued, "As for my hobbies, I have many."

Sakura tilted her head, examining her new teacher and leader. He was mysterious, leaving his past, capabilities, and weaknesses to the unknown. It was a strategic move on his part, though it might have pros and cons on both ends of the spectrum. If he were battling against an enemy, the prospect of one of his students or an ally giving away his capacity for destruction might cost him the battle and ultimately, all of their lives. However, if he were to get into a situation where their help was necessary, their ability to work efficiently with one another might be hindered if they did not know his weaknesses. Being able to shadow another's weakness with one's own strength was something she had read early on in her Academy life. It was one of the fundamental requirements to have a successful and efficient squadron.

Looking at Uzumaki-san, Hatake-sensei said, "Let's start with you."

Willingly, he introduced himself, adjusting his newly-attained hitai-ate(2). "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen, but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me to. What I dislike are the three minutes after pouring hot water in instant ramen. My hobbies are eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream…" Sakura stared intently at the boy, interested in what he would like to accomplish in life. "…is to surpass the Hokage! And so I'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!"

Sakura barely caught Hatake-sensei's single eye widening a fraction before it lowered to its normal drooped stature. She was happy with the fact that her speculations about Uzumaki-san's lust for attention were correct, but unhappy of the realizations that were brought to pass. She had never paid much attention to what had happened with any of her classmates in the Academy specifically, only enough to know sufficient information on their aptitudes. Personalities and other personal things like that were foreign, requiring the act of getting close to another in order to learn.

Otherwise branded as 'forbidden'.

"Who's next?" Hatake-sensei inquired as his gaze passed to Uchiha-san.

Sasuke folded his hands against his mouth, contemplating the reason for the need for him to give an introduction. "My name's…Uchiha Sasuke. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular. And…" He noticed the sideways glance he was receiving from the girl –Haruno Sakura, he recollected. "I don't feel like summoning up my ambition as just a dream, but I do have an ambition! The ambition to restore my clan and without fail…kill a certain man!"

Sakura's shoulders drooped slightly, feeling a sudden bout of intense sadness. _Revenge…? How cruel a life to live…what point does one have if only to exist for the sole purpose of vengeance? But, perhaps…perhaps it is a better reason than my own…_

Kakashi had already guessed the Uchiha would wish for retribution for the massacre of his family, but the means of which meant that he had to kill _that _man. He turned towards the pinkette sitting on the step lower than Sasuke, "Well then…how about you?"

She placed her white-clad hands in her lap, politely inclining her head. "I am Haruno Sakura." It was then Kakashi realized there was something…not right about her. Her name felt as if it went in one ear and right out the other, fleeing his mind and he struggled to grasp onto it to hold in place. "My likes include helping others and working hard. I dislike…" Her apples eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, but he was always known to have been perceptive of the little things. "As for my dream…I don't know if this counts, but there's one thing I have been searching for, and will continue to look for as long as I live. I hope that before I die, I'll find it."

Sasuke tensed, having been hoping to learn something about the female amongst them but it was all in vain. He had learned as much about her as he had about the jonin. She was an enigma, piquing his interest. It was the feeling of ambiguity and her enticing aura that had him reeling with questions. He didn't know what to make of the warmth in his stomach, only seeking to reminisce in its nostalgic presence.

Kakashi, believing he would have a long time to ponder what Sakura had said, carried on, "Good! The three of you are very distinctive and interesting! We'll have a mission tomorrow!"

Naruto thrust his hand into a salute. "Yes, sir! What kind of mission?"

"First, we'll do what we can do with just four people." He crossed his arms, pausing so the boy could ask him the question he knew would be asked.

"What-what-what…what?"

"A survival exercise." Kakashi answered simply.

Sakura pursed her lips. _An exercise for a mission? I know we'll be learning new things from Hatake-sensei, but missions always have a purpose beyond the first perception…There must be more to it than this…Adding on that there isn't even a scroll…_

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's bewildered expression as well as Sasuke's bemused air. He knew they would be confused with his less than descriptive explanation, yet Sakura's eyes almost held…was that doubt? So, she was smarter than he had first believed. Her vague narrative about herself wasn't a coincidence but a tactic. How very stimulating, indeed. "Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted."

"What?"

Leaning forward, Kakashi lowly explained, "Of the 27 graduates, only nine will be recognized as Genin Ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!"

Naruto's expression turned to one of horror. Nonetheless, he had already ignited the fire within himself to pass without fail. He had a goal to achieve and no _test _could stop him from doing so.

Sasuke fixed his eyes on the jonin, detecting no sign of deception. There was no need for him to become overly emotional and indignant about the test. It was merely another obstacle he had to overcome.

Sakura turned her thoughts inwards. _I figured it would be something like this…Filtering out the useless teams would lessen the chance of failed missions and pointless death. If they cannot pass even a test set up by their teachers then they have no right to wear the symbol of Konoha. The village has no need for ineffective ninja. It will only cause more problems. If they were to go back and train more, their life expectancy may drastically heighten. Yes, this is the most practical way…_

Kakashi perceived Naruto and Sasuke's responses and then looked for a reaction from Sakura. Her eyes held acceptance as well as agreement. Had she come to terms with the harshness already? He continued, "See, see?" Waving his hands in front of him, he said, "You got disenchanted."

Naruto shouted in shock, "That's crazy! To have suffered that much! T-then what was the graduation for?"

"Oh, that. It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming Genin."

"Does this mean that the Academy test was only to sift through the students who showed talent while this one is to check and see if they have the ability to harvest it?" Sakura quietly asked, twisting a stray piece of pink hair between her fingers, a sign that she was deep in contemplation.

Kakashi turned abruptly towards her, "Yes, actually. That is exactly correct. I'll be determining whether you pass or fail. Bring your complete set of Ninja Tools! We meet at five in the morning." Turning around to look at Konohagakure laid out before him, he raised a single hand, "Okay. You're dismissed." He twisted back to stare at them, "Oh…And you'd best skip breakfast. You'll throw up."

With that, he promptly disappeared, reappearing on the street several hundred yards away. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he pulled his favorite orange book out, opening to his last bookmark. The words were familiar and for the first time, he realized he couldn't concentrate on the usually enthralling adult plotline. His thoughts were on his most recently consigned Genin. _There's no telling how they'll fair in my test…Sakura seems to have already resigned herself to working alongside the difficult-to-deal-with boys. Perhaps they may have a different outcome…Hm…A jinchuuriki searching for credit, the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre craving revenge, and a girl…whom I know absolutely nothing of. _

Giving a sigh, he turned the page. _Hokage-sama, what on Earth were you thinking?_

**.**

**.**

_Dorayaki: a Japanese confectionar that consists of two pancake-like patties wrapped around a sweet Asuki red-bean paste filling. _

_Hitai-ate: Forehead protector. (If you don't know what a forehead protector is, you need to GTFO. Cuz that shit's important. Do some more reading. Go watch more of the anime. You learn the importance of a hitai-ate in, like, the second episode. That's just sad.)_

**A/N: Yeah, I knowing. Was this chapter boring? Yes. Was it necessary? Absolutely. I needed to introduce the characters and their minor OOC developments that I've decided to incorporate into this story. This is actually longer than I planned for it to be…I just had so much I thought should have been stated, giving way to the fact that Sakura is, in fact, brilliant. Not as much as Shikamaru, but it only seems like it because the Nara never applies himself. However, Sakura's mind is constantly analyzing. It's one of the things that will make her strong. Also, I'm sorry if some things are confusing for you right now, like where the priests are and the whole "who-is-she?" deal, but they _will be _explained soon, I promise. Possibly the next chapter. (Some parts at least…)**

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to improve on my capacity to write romance before I begin to develop true relationships between Sakura and the boys/men. If you have any tips of how I may do so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! Anything is appreciated! **

**Additionally, a big thank you to those who reviewed the prologue:**

**Art of Harmony**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Rawrgoesdadino**

**MistakenMusic**

**Love. Love. Love. **

**Kiss. Kiss.**

**~Alice**


End file.
